To Survive!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Itachi was always loyal to the Leaf above almost everything else, so what if during the night of the massacre a new idea came to mind? A way to ensure that the village would be safe? A way to ensure the Yondaime's legacy was safe from 'Madara's' influence? That night a new and more powerful Naruto is born, a Naruto with one of the Sharingan eye's of Shisui Uchiha! Naruto/Fu/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've seen a few peoples takes on Itachi warning Naruto about the Akatsuki before he leaves the village after killing off the Uchiha clan, and so I decided to do my own version, but took it to the next level, after all Itachi was loyal to the leaf village above all else, what better way to protect it than giving the son of the Yondaime the tool he'd need to save it?**

**Chapter 1 – Go!**

"_They will hunt you, Uzumaki Naruto_."

"_Wha-what?" The short blond asked his uninvited house guest. The boy had experienced some frightening moments in his life, not the least of which had been what he had determined to be an assassination attempt when he was four. This one was beginning to move up the list._

_Those red eyes were both awesome and terrifying, their burning intensity belying the churning emotions behind the emotionless mask his guest wore._

"_They will hunt you, Uzumaki Naruto," Uchiha Itachi repeated. His voice was nearly a monotone, lacking both emotion and inflection that was commonly used. "They will hunt you. They will find you. And they will kill you."_

_Just behind the terror he was feeling, only compounded by the blood spattered ANBU armor the teenager wore, he realized that the shinobi was giving him a message. "W-why? Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked, his voice quavering._

"_To serve as a warning. Those who would hunt you are both numerous and powerful, some far more powerful than even myself." Naruto's once silent protector told him. "There will come a time when the Sandaime's protection will not be enough, a time when this village can no longer protect you. I warn you now so that you may be ready for that day."_

_Naruto, in his entranced state of heightened fear, could not even nod in acceptance of the teenager's point. "Who?" He squeaked. Inwardly, he mentally berated himself of showing such weakness in front of the teenager, though he really couldn't help it. An entire village full of people whose animosity was only barely concealed couldn't break him, so how could this lone teenager inspire such fear in him._

_Itachi paused, seeming to weigh whether or not he should tell Naruto, before, "Akatsuki, and a man named Uchiha Madara."_

_Naruto had no idea why, but just hearing the name of the man who would be coming for him, instilled in him a deep seated terror._

_Itachi was silent for another moment before he continued, "But I shall leave you with a gift, a tool that may give you the edge as the container of the Kyuubi No Yoko to stand against the coming darkness."_

_The last thing Naruto saw before Morpheus claimed him was the hypnotizing tomoe spinning in Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan eyes._

Abruptly, 12 year old Uzumaki Naruto jerked awake, two eyes - one a deep sapphire blue and the other a crimson red with three lazily spinning tomoe - frantically searching the room he was in before calming down when he couldn't find any presence beside his own in the sparse bedroom.

Naruto shifted to a sitting position on the bed and took a deep breath to calm himself, "That dream again." He muttered to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

He could remember that night with almost picture perfect clarity, the night he learned why he was hated for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and was gifted with what could possibly be one of the greatest tool's a shinobi could ask for.

A fully matured Sharingan eye.

A fully matured Sharingan eye that he could not turn off and was constantly draining his chakra. Thankfully, it was active so much it increased his already massive chakra reserves. That, and being gifted with how quickly his Chakra already regenerated thanks to being the host of the Kyuubi meant he could keep it uncovered and active for as long as he wanted, hardly feeling the strain unless he began to tire himself out practising the jutsu he had learned and copied over the last three years, since his late night meeting with Itachi.

Thankfully, not many people knew of his Sharingan as he tended to keep his eyes covered with orange tinted sunglasses, so unless someone was to focus really hard on his eyes while being close to him, they wouldn't be able to notice.

Looking at the clock on his dresser beside the bed, Naruto noted he had to be at the academy within the next half hour for the graduation exam.

Sighing in annoyance, Naruto stood up and began walking towards his wardrobe to get his clothes for the day. "This exam is a waste of time, I don't see why the old man just didn't let me graduate the first one, just because Itachi went psycho and butchered his clan doesn't mean I will. Not like it'd be possible anyway, considering I don't have one." He muttered to himself.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was on his way to the academy, a book on intermediate seals in hand as he made his way through the throngs of glaring villagers, completely ignoring them as he went. His outfit consisted of white cargo pants taped off with black bandages at the ankle, black ninja Anbu commissioned sandals and a tight black wife beater that showed off his muscled physique. On his wrists he had a pair of white bracers that were layered with a multitude of seals, two equipment pouches attached to the back of his pants and to top it off he had a pair of glinting orange tinted sunglasses covering his eyes.

Looking up, Naruto snorted as he noted an older boy looking at him. The teen had graduated when Naruto himself had taken his first test to become a Genin and, despite passing, the Sandaime felt it was in his best interest to wait on those of his age to graduate with him, before looking down and going back to reading on resistance seals that were used for speed training.

The older teen, around 16 years old with brown hair and non-descriptive features was walking straight towards him a glare on his face and his thin lips pulled back into a sneer.

Naruto idly shook his head, knowing where this was going, but refused to back down from someone who was already around 16 years of age and still not a Chunin.

As soon as they reached each other, the older teen tensed his shoulders and attempted to shoulder barge him aside, no doubt attempting to knock him to the ground and humiliate him.

Naruto didn't even look up as he weaved a few inches to the side and walked straight into the older teen's shoulder barge, hitting the older teen with his own shoulder at the joint under his armpit and sent him sprawling to the dirt.

Naruto again didn't even look up and continued reading and walking, only stopping when he heard the teen behind him shouting angrily. "You little brat! You better get on your knee's and apologise or I'm gonna kick your teeth in!" He shouted, Naruto turned just in time to see him stamping his feet like a rampaging bull.

Naruto snorted and quirked an eyebrow as he looked up from his book. "Really? I seem to remember being in the same class as you two years ago and beat you every time I had to spar against you, Jimmy." Naruto replied in an amused ton.

The older teen's eyebrow twitched violently, "My name is Issei! Get it right!" He snarled back, almost frothing at the mouth.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Sure sure whatever Kevin." He returned as he went back to reading his book on sealing.

Issie growled as he finally lost his temper and with a yell charged at Naruto, his fist cocked back to deliver his hardest punch.

Naruto didn't even look up as he spun around the older teen before kicking him on his rear end and sending him face first into the dirt.

Sighing, Naruto placed his foot on the older teen's back and pressed down, locking him to the ground before he leaned down to speak into Issie's ear. "Look Butch, I may only be ranked near the middle of the pack in the class rankings at the academy but we both know that's only because I don't even turn up to class unless it's important, and two years ago I could have graduated as the rookie of the year easily if the Sandaime had allowed me to. So I'm already strong enough that my Chunin promotion is only going to take until the first Chunin Exams I can enter, while you are just one of those kids that'll be lucky to reach Chunin by the time he's twenty, so in other words; you're cannon fodder." Here Naruto paused to grimace slightly. "It makes me sick to my stomach saying this because it makes me sound like that arrogant bastard Sasuke, but where you are cannon fodder, I'm one of the elite." He continued.

Naruto waited a moment for Issea's reply, "My name is Issie!" He screamed through the dirt lodged in his mouth.

The whiskered blonde sighed and shook his head, "What a waste of a few minutes, now I can't enjoy my morning walk to the academy." He said to himself disappointedly, just as a whirlwind of leaves picked up around him and he disappeared in a standard Konoha Shunshin (Body Flicker).

Naruto opened the door to the same classroom that he had been in for the past three years, the classroom for those in their final year of shinobi training before they went on to become Genin of the Leaf Village.

With the aid of the Sharingan in his right eye socket, Naruto had quickly mastered both the Henge (Transformation) and the Kawarimi (Body Replacement Technique) Techniques.

The Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) he had found almost impossible to do until he came across a Genin team practicing Chakra control, it was there he found out how to do the Tree Walking and Water Walking exercises when he watched them channel their chakra to their feet.

Of course it took him a good three weeks to get those exercises down because of his massive chakra reserves, even with the Sharingan.

Despite his all his teachers bar Iruka - who was an alright guy - hating his guts, they still wanted him out of their classes so had no problem allowing him to advance to the final stage when he finally got the Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique) down, albeit by creating over thirty of the illusionary clones, but he still got it down pat.

So by the time he was 10 years old, Naruto aced the Genin exam, scoring top marks in everything bar the written test thanks to Sharingan.

Sadly, the Sandaime didn't think he was quite ready yet to deal with missions so he had repealed his graduation from the academy and no matter how much he argued with the old man, he just wouldn't relent.

So Naruto relented, of course he stated in a no-nonsense term he wasn't going to let it go until the old man showed him a good jutsu for him to copy to appease him.

Sarutobi thought it was a fair deal and showed him the Shunshin (Body Flicker).

So Naruto let the matter drop and spent his time training on his own, after all he had already aced the graduation exam's so he had no need for the academy until he was ready to take the test again.

He had copied a few decent C and D rank jutsu by wandering around the training grounds before challenging a Chunin to a fight when he saw the man training alone a few months after his graduation exam, he had been getting rather arrogant at that point.

Imagine his surprise when the Chunin beat him into the ground easily when they fought with Taijutsu only. Despite his Sharingan being able to easily track the man, he just couldn't react and defend to the man's better speed, strength and superior Taijutsu style.

After that, with his big head now deflated he went to the library for scrolls on Taijutsu scouring for any styles that he thought suited him.

Only one in the Library suited him, the Muay Thai style, a style that relied on stand up striking along with various clincher techniques. The taijutsu was also known as the 'Art of Eight Limbs' because it relied on punches, kicks, knee strikes and elbow strikes rather than just fist and feet.

Sadly while he had the forms down perfectly, he had nobody bar the few spars he had in class to test the style against, so while he knew he was good with the style, he also knew he was never going to master it without gaining experience with it in real life battles.

All to soon he was 11 years old and had participated in the Genin exam again, once again acing the exam easily, this time even scoring high on the written test thanks to several bouts of information he'd memorized while studying his techniques from various books.

Once again imagine his surprise and anger when the Sandaime once again repealed his graduation, citing that it would be better for him to graduate with the kids his own age.

Naruto had raged and ranted for almost an hour at the old man, but finally relented once the old man offered to teach him a B-rank Jutsu, higher ranked than any Jutsu he had in his repertoire, besides the one other B-rank he had copied but had yet to perfect.

That was how he learned one of his favourite techniques, the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), it helped immensely with his training. He used the clones for chakra control mostly, creating between fifty and one hundred of them each time and having them practice various chakra control techniques and then combining them, like the leaf floating and the water walking exercise. He had his clones work and work until they could float five leaves on each hand and one on their forehead, all the while doing the water walking exercise and fighting each other with their legs only.

And for the last year while he had been in this class, he had kept them at it while he himself focused on Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu.

It took him months of work, but he was never able to produce any significant Genjutsu without his Sharingan and even then it was quite hard, but finally he had found that if he made eye contact with an enemy and had enough time he could trap them in a Sharingan hypnosis based Genjutsu that, in his own biased opinion, were better than the normal genjutsu anyway.

So that left him to focus on Fuinjutsu, one of the hardest and most complicated aspects of Shinobi techniques.

Thankfully, it seemed Naruto had a knack for Fuinjutsu, because while he had not been able to find many, if not _any_, high level sealing techniques or diagrams, he understood everything he read about Fuinjutsu rather easily in his own opinion and within a month he'd went from making Novice level seals like Exploding tags and sealing items into scrolls, to more complicated and diverse intermediate seals, such as the seals he'd personally painted onto his wrist bracers.

Looking over the class, Naruto sighed as he noted the only free seat was beside Sasuke Uchiha, the emo king.

He honestly didn't understand the kid, sure his family was all killed by his older brother, but he had life already made for him. He was rich as hell and had everything handed to him on a silver platter, hell the civilian council had already proposed they force some of their strongest ninja to mentor the boy and allow him to graduate early, but the spoiled brat just ignored them all and claimed he could get stronger on his own.

Naruto honestly thought the kid was a few kunai short of a full pouch, it was easy enough to tell Sasuke was out for revenge on Itachi, but if the arrogant fool actually thought he stood a chance against Itachi as he was now, he was in for a very big wake up call, or an early grave, one or the other.

Naruto himself knew he was superior to Sasuke, he had more Jutsu, outclassed him in genjutsu, while both their taijutsu forms were perfect, Naruto had a fully matured Sharingan where as Sasuke had yet to even activate his, and from what he'd seen, he was already faster and quite a bit physically stronger than Sasuke was. Yet Naruto knew Itachi Uchiha would bitch slap him around in a fight without even having to activate his Sharingan or use any Jutsu at all for that matter.

If their was one thing Naruto knew, it was that Itachi fucking Uchiha was one badass motherfucker. Yet the thing that he refused to admit chilled him to the bone, was that Itachi had implied on that night three years ago that there were people in Akatsuki even stronger than he. Especially Madara Uchiha whom he'd found out about in the history of Konoha, a man so powerful he could tame the mighty Kyuubi No Yoko just by looking the demon in the eye.

And he'd had near enough a century since then to get even stronger, who knew how powerful that monster of a man was now, he could be powerful enough to defeat all five of the kage at once on his own.

A scary thought indeed, but plausible for a man who could tame the mightiest of the tailed beasts by just looking in it's eye, a beast so powerful it near enough bordered on a deity level of power.

Sighing, Naruto took his seat next Sasuke, "Uchiha runt." He said by way of greeting.

Sasuke's eye twitched violently, but the only response he gave was his standard, "Hn."

He'd been calling Sasuke the runt of the Uchiha clan for the past few months, he'd been researching the Sharingan to see if there was any abilities he missed with it, when he'd come across a rather interesting tidbit of information.

The aspiring young shinobi of the Uchiha clan usually awakened their Kekkai Genkai by the time they approached their tenth birthdays, yet here was the 'last' Uchiha, not to mention the heir to the clan, already twelve years old yet he hadn't activated his Sharingan.

It amused Naruto to no end, that people were proclaiming Sasuke a 'prodigy' and the second coming of the Yondaime Hokage, if Sasuke was the second coming of the Minato Namikaze, what did that make him? The second coming of The Rikudo Sennin?

Naruto snorted in amusement and ignored Sasuke's questioning gaze as he turned to go back to his book. Sadly it was not to be as Sakura Haruno barged into the room just then and made a beeline for Sasuke.

Sakura was a girl with bubble gum pink hair, and wore a red Chinese style dress with a white circle in the middle, black mid thigh length skin tight shorts and blue shinobi sandals. Like the other girls in his class, she was a complete and total die hard Sasuke fan girl.

She glared at him as she reached where he and Sasuke were sitting and raised her fist threateningly, "Naruto-baka! Move so I can sit next to Sasuke!" She screeched at him as she threw her fist at his head intent on smashing it into his face.

Naruto didn't even bother looking up, instead he just leaned his head to the side a few inches, causing Sakura to over extend her punch, a punch that she put all her weight behind and sent her tumbling to the classroom floor in a heap, their classmates snickering and laughing at her expense.

Sakura growled, red in the face with rage as she stood up, "Na-ru-to!" She growled as she 'menacingly' raised her fist again and lumbered towards him.

But just then, the classroom door opened and Iruka, the Chunin academy instructor for the academy, came in with Mizuki, his assistant, following close behind him.

"Sakura, sit down." He ordered sternly.

Sakura, the little teacher's pet that she was nodded meekly before taking the seat on the opposite side of Sasuke, something that confused Naruto to no end, was she really that stupid as to try and move him out of his eat to sit next to Sasuke when there was one on the opposite side of him that she could sit in?

"Alright class, it's time for the test to see who among you are ready to receive their head band and become ninja of Konoha." Iruka said.

Naruto snorted, '_I've been ready for years.'_ He thought vehemently.

"Now when I call your name I want you to come into the next room and perform the Bunshin No Jutsu." Iruka continued, looking down at his roster as he began to call the names of the Genin hopefuls.

Naruto snorted once again as he went back to reading his book on sealing, this test was a waste of his time, the old man should have just passed him, although he was rather curios to know if his request had been accepted.

After a short while, Iruka finally called on him, "Uzumaki Naruto." He called.

Naruto once again didn't even bother looking up from reading his book as he got up from his seat and made his way through to the other room, Iruka following him in and taking a seat next to Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto, show us what you can do." Iruka said. Inwardly though, Iruka's thoughts raged in every direction as he looked upon the whiskered blonde, he'd become rather fond of the boy three years back, his attitude when he was acting out and pranking people reminding Iruka of his own youth, only for Naruto to come back into the academy a few days after the Uchiha Massacre, with a toned down attitude, his face buried in any tai, gen, or ninjutsu book he could get his hands on and advancing far beyond his peers at the same age. Iruka always wondered what happened to the boy, but he could not deny the results, despite how annoying it was when his face was always buried in a book like Kakashi and the fact that he rarely if ever turned up to class, preferring to do further his training on his own.

Sighing, Naruto folded the corner of the page he was on in his book before closing it and placing it into one of the pouches on his hip. He ran though the required hand seals - almost too quickly for Iruka or Mizuki could follow - before there was a large poof of smoke and when it cleared, the side of the classroom Naruto was on was filled with roughly thirty illusionary clones, "Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto muttered, more for appearances sake than anything; he didn't need to say anything for the Academy Three anymore.

Iruka smiled at him, "Well done Naruto, you pass! Now come get your head-band." The chunin instructor said.

Naruto gave a small smile as he walked towards the desk, '_Finally!_' He thought, this time the old man couldn't repeal his graduation and he could finally start on getting experience fighting other shinobi, especially if the old man allowed his request.

When he reached the desk, Iruka handed him a leaf headband with blue cloth before speaking, "Naruto, Hokage-sama told me to tell you to report to him straight away after you passed because he needs to speak to you." Iruka told him as Naruto fastened the headband around his forehead.

Naruto nodded, "Gotcha Iruka-sensei." He responded as a whirlwind of leaves kicked up around him, "Later Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei." He continued before he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Naruto stepped out of his Shunshin, into the dark office of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Looking over the desk in front of him, Naruto locked eyes with the smiling old man, "You're not gonna repeal this one as well, are you?" He asked in a deadpan voice.

Sarutobi chuckled good naturedly, "Not this time, I assure you Naruto-kun." He replied, his wise voice tinged with amusement.

Naruto nodded, "My request?" He asked.

Sarutobi gave him a small smile, "It was approved by the council, they at first attempted to deny your request, but when I stated that if they did not accept I was planning on putting you on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke and suddenly they were all too happy to approve of the request." Here he paused before his smile widened a degree. "Congratulation's Genin Uzumaki Naruto on your induction to the Hunter-nin corps."

Naruto grinned, "So no D-ranks for me then?" He asked.

Sarutobi chortled, "D-rank _criminals_ maybe, but no as far as _missions_ go yours will all be labelled as C-ranked or above because of the dangers of facing other shinobi, although you are only a hunter-nin part time as I may send you out for backup to other Genin squads."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old man after a moment, "So that's it? I'm official a hunter-nin? Why does that sound too easy to me old man?" He asked suspiciously.

Sarutobi gave a tight-lipped smile, "Very good of you to notice it, because in fact you are officially a Hunter-nin, but may not be for much longer as I have a mission for you that your career as a Hunter-nin rides on." The much more experienced shinobi answered.

Naruto nodded, "A test then?" He asked.

Sarutobi nodded back, "We have a traitor in our midst and it is your mission to deal with him before he escapes with the decoy of his target we set up, we have found out everything we need by spying on him for the past few months, now it is your job to kill him and prove you have what it takes to do your job as a Hunter-nin." The Hokage told him seriously.

Naruto nodded his confirmation and beckoned for the older man to continue, "Very well Naruto-kun your target is..."

Night had fallen over Konohagakure no Sato, and for one Chunin Mizuki, excitement was high as he bounded through the tree tops, the Scroll of Seals strapped to his back over two large shuriken.

He could barely contain his excitement, it had taken him months, but finally he had manage to steal the scroll, and he could gain so much power from all the powerful Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) inside.

Not to mention, Orochimaru-sama would reward him greatly for turning to scroll over to him when he was done with it, maybe even give him his very own cursed seal!

"Hehehehehe." Mizuki chortled, he couldn't believe how easy it was to steal the scroll!

He was so absorbed in his excitement, he never saw the shadow descending rapidly from a tree above him, and was therefore taken by surprise when two feet impacted with his back and sent him careening from the branch he was just jumping from, causing him to crash face first into the ground in a rather painful looking collision.

"_Your target is Chunin Mizuki. Anbu have been discreetly following him for the past few months and learned everything they could about why he has turned traitorous. It seems that he gained quite a bit of hatred for this village and was then approached by my old student Orochimaru. Tonight he plans on stealing the Scroll of Sealing, a scroll filled to the brim with Kinjutsu passed down from Hokage to Hokage, your job is to kill him before he reaches the rendezvous point where he will turn over the fake scroll to whoever Orochimaru sent, kill Mizuki, cut off the head and burn the body." Sarutobi ordered sternly before a small smile overcame his face, "And Naruto-kun, the scroll may be fake, but I put in the details for a real jutsu that you will enjoy immensely as a graduation present if you manage to get the job done."_

Naruto silently bounded through the tree tops above Mizuki a grin overcoming his face.

Reaching up, Naruto took the orange-tinted sunglasses from his face - revealing his deep sapphire blue eye and crimson red, with three tomoe Sharingan - and slid them into one of his equipment pouches, "Now that I'm a Shinobi I have no need to hide my eye." He said to himself, "The council can't do jackshit to me now that I'm a Shinobi under the old man's jurisdiction

"Show time." Naruto muttered to himself, grin still in place as he launched himself off the tree spinning in flips rapidly towards Mizuki and implanting his feet in the back of the traitorous academy teacher as soon as he was in range, sending the older shinobi flying into the ground below the trees face first.

Naruto jumped down and landed behind him silently as he waited for the white hared man to get up.

After a few moments, Mizuki gingerly pulled himself from the small crater his body made on impacting the ground and staggered to his feet.

Wincing in slight pain, Mizuki turned to confront his ambusher only for his eyes to go wide when he caught sight of Naruto and then even wider when he caught side of the Sharingan rotating slowly in his right eye socket.

"_You_... what are you doing here and why the hell do you have a Sharingan?" He hissed out.

Naruto ignored him for the most part, "Chunin Mizuki, for your crimes and betraying the village of Konohagakure no Sako, your life is forfeit." Naruto told him in monotone as he slipped into the beginning stance of his taijutsu style.

Mizuki growled angrily, "Don't fuck with me you little brat! I'm a Chunin and you're just a little Genin, what hope do you have to beat me?" He sneered out through gritted teeth. Mizuki slid into his own stance, the standard academy taijutsu style, before charging Naruto straight on.

Naruto's face remained impassive, his Sharingan eye tracking Mizuki easily.

When Mizuki reached him, the older shinobi threw a textbook standard hook at Naruto's face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and used his left palm to deflect the blow to the side, spinning Naruto brought his elbow up and jammed it powerfully into the neck of Mizuki, causing the older man to gag.

Retreating, Mizuki jumped back from Naruto as the pain faded from his throat and he began running through hand-seals, "Eat this demon-brat!" He roared angrily. "Doton: Dosekiryu! (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon!)" Mizuki stopped his hands on the final seal – the snake seal – and locking eyes with Naruto he was about to gloat when he caught sight of Naruto's hands, also held in the snake seal and his eye's widened, '_No, I forgot! He has the Sharingan!_' He raged to himself in his thoughts.

Not a split second later, did a large serpentine dragon erupt from the earth behind Mizuki at the same time one did the same behind Naruto, before both earth dragon's roared in challenge and rushed each other head on, both smashing into each other head on.

Both dragons gave one final roar each before breaking against each other in a large collision, covering the clearing in debris and smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Mizuki saw that Naruto had disappeared and he felt a cold sweat run down the back of his neck, '_Where is he? Behind? To the side? Above?_' Mizuk's thoughts blazed as he whirled his head around looking for his assiliant.

It was as he turned to face the front again though that he was answered, "Doton: Dochu Senko (Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage) I was below." Naruto's voice whispered in his ear before his vision went black and he knew no more.

Naruto looked down at the headless body of Mizuki in front of him, the head laying just a foot's distance away, having been caught off by a wind-enhanced Kunai from Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he pulled a sealing scroll from his equipment pouch and sealed the head of the traitor away in a puff of smoke, he could feel the bile in his throat rising but squashed it down; he'd deal with the ramifications of his first kill later in his apartment.

Naruto then reached down and tugged the fake scroll from the body before opening it and just like the old man said, there written across the large scroll was the instructions for the Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) – an A-rank technique that was used in conjunction with the Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto allowed his Sharingan to browse over the writing in the scroll, memorizing everything he needed to know about the Jutsu before closing the scroll over and tossing it back onto the body of Mizuki and beginning to run through hand-seals.

When he was done Naruto held one of his fingers in a ring position around his mouth, before breathing deeply and exhaling, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Naruto breathed out and from his mouth came a large fireball that consumed Mizuki's body and burned it to ashes.

Sighing, Naruto looked up – because he knew for a fact that the Sandaime was watching him through his crystal ball – and spoke, "Mission complete, old man I'll come pick up my payment for my first 'B'-rank mission tomorrow morning."

And with that, Naruto stepped into a Shunshin and disappeared from the clearing, all that was left to show of his presence in the clearing being fragments of broken earth and a slowly dwindling fire.

**So what you think? Was it any good?**

**It may seem that Naruto is overpowered at the moment considering how easy he took out Mizuki. But without his cursed seal, Mizuki is really just that weak, I mean even canon Naruto beat him in the first fucking chapter/episode, my Naruto has had the Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha for 3 years and been constantly training to defeat the Akatsuki.**

**I'll be listing all the Jutsu/Technique's Naruto know's as I reveal them on my profile, including their rank.**

**I decided to take it on a different path, Naruto already knows to get stronger he needs experience, and that means fighting strong opponents, what better way to fight them than to track them down and kill them as a Hunter-nin?**

**So what do you think my little minionz? Be truthful and flame me if you want, tell me what I need to improve and buy me a busty hooker.**

**Well, I'm outta here!**

**JORDAN HAZ LEFT DA FOOKAN BUILDIN! TO FAP TO LOADS OF PORN!**

**YOU MAD BRO?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories. Yeah, sorry about that.**

**I've been a bit busy lately. What with, dealing with College acceptance letters – I'm attempting to boost my writing and literature skills by going for an English Mastery – my health, all the rampant story ideas I keep getting and much much more.**

**So yeah, sorry about that.**

**I mean honestly, I've worked through like 20 story ideas in the past 2 weeks alone. From different starter Challenge Pokemon ideas, to powerful Xander! Buffy The Vampire Slayer ideas.**

**Honestly, it's such a bother.**

**Anyway, the idea that I'm most keen on so far is one of my Pokemon ideas. Basically in a nutshell, Ash meets and befriends a Growlithe a few years before he begins his journey. And by then, Growlithe is already an Arcanine and Ash is working as one of Professor Oak's assistants.**

**From there, Ash will be doing some travelling doing errands for Oak, in every region bar Unova seeing as that region is miles away. During his errands in each region, he will come across Pokemon that have appeared in the anime, such as a Shiny Magikarp appearing in Hoenn, the Shiny Metagross that appears in Sinnoh or even the Dragonair that appears at a Lake near Saffron City.**

**Anyway, after doing some errands for Oak and, catching some new Pokemon. The story will really start to divert, on his way back to Pallet he'll come across 2 girls both a year younger than him who's family are friends and they are vacationing in Kanto before they start at the Pokemon Academy in Rustboro City/Hoenn.**

**Yes, my friends say hello to May and Dawn.**

**They're families have already gotten swepped up into...well basically – Pokemon The Movie 9: Pokemon Ranger And The Temple Of The Sea.**

**Ash will interfere and save them when they're both protecting Manaphy's egg from that Pirate guy, his Pokemon and his minions.**

**Anyway, I've got a lot of that planned out but that's all I'll be telling you for the moment. But feel free to request Ash to capture any specific Pokemon that has appeared wild in the anime.**

**Next, I'm pretty sure I've adressed this before but I'll do it again now, just to make sure and to pacify the guy who was raging at me for 'stealing' from other authors.**

**In the first chapter of this story, I used part of Naruto and Itachi's meeting from the story – Patriot's Dawn – written by The Pro, but I have permission to use it so I'll just tell you it's not stealing and leave it at that.**

**Anyway, I think I've kept you from the story long enough, so I'll end this Author's Note here.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**To Survive - Chapter 2 – Go!**

* * *

Naruto scowled at the various glares he received as he made his way towards the Hokage Tower. It'd been two months already since he'd become a Genin-class Hunter-nin and already he'd hunted down and executed multiple E and D-rank missing-nin.

Not much had changed since he first started, even if it was whole 2 months ago. He'd switched the fabric on his Hitai-ate from a blue cloth to a black one and had taken to wearing it diagonally over his Sharingan eye just as he'd seen Kakashi Hatake do in the few times he'd met the man.

His first two weeks on the job as a Hunter-nin he'd been forced to attend a mandatory training session with one of the veteran Hunter-nin handlers to refine his abilities, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and everything else he could perform during combat was seen and refined upon, and then he'd been sent out with a list of names of traitorous Leaf Shinobi he was to dispatch.

Unfortunately, while at first the Hunter-nin gig seemed to be a great boon to his combat abilities, it didn't last long after his 'refinement'. For a month and a half, Naruto had been hunting down 13 various Shinobi, who he at first thought would grant him tons of experience, and with his Sharingan be able to copy all of their Jutsu to use for himself.

Quite frankly, he was disappointed. They were all E and D-rank missing-nin for a reason, meaning the majority of them were people who had flunked their Genin Test, or couldn't make it far under their Jonin instructor and quit.

And it wasn't even as if they were good Genin either! Even if every one of them he killed was marked down as a C-rank mission, they were all still just flunkies that knew very little of the Shinobi world.

Meaning, even as low on the totem pole as he was in rank as Shinobi, he was still above every one of the opponents he'd taken down skill wise. Power wise? That was no question, he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune after all, power was basically his default setting.

That's not to say he didn't gain anything from these 'missions'. While he knew most of the techniques that were used again him already, a few of the missing-nin he'd taken down had learned a few things during their time outside the village, and he was quite happy with 3 of the techniques.

One of the nins had relied mostly on Taijutsu and had, to Naruto's surprise, taught himself the _Kage Buyō(Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf)_ technique. That D-rank nin was the second most troublesome opponent he'd fought and killed. After that fight, Naruto had left with the advanced Taijutsu technique under his belt.

The strongest opponent he fought, a man in his twenties going by the name of Kuyo Takagi gave him quite a bit of trouble. The man had a combination Jutsu that were rather powerful as it combined two C-rank elemental Jutsu.

_Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)_ and _Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)_ were used against him in tandem to create a large bullet of crushing water that was empowered by powerful currents of crackling electricity.

Naruto was lucky to have escaped it thanks to his Sharingan, and a well timed replacement with a Shadow Clone.

The fight hadn't lasted much longer after that, it had taken his adult opponents last remnants of his chakra reserves to pull of the collaboration Jutsu, and so he was easy pickings for Naruto after he evaded the attack.

Naruto was broken from his musings when he noted the large red visage of the Hokage's Tower right in front of him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his disappointing missions, Naruto entered the tower easily and swiftly made his way down the hall towards the mission hall.

When he entered the room, he noted that besides the many Chunin working at the long mission desk, the Hokage was seated at the very middle of the desk and in front of him were three young Shinobi around his age, along with who he assumed was their Jonin Sensei.

Naruto almost snorted when he noticed that the three Genin in attention were actually in fact, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Miyamoto Takashi, the third and final member of the team being the dead-last of his graduating class.

He was a plain brown-haired boy, wearing black shinobi pants and a brown long-sleeved shirt. He was known for being a loud-mouthed braggart with sub-par skills in everything, even his chakra reserves were pathetic, barely being any more than Sakura's.

In other words, the kid was barely better than the average civilian, and in Naruto's own opinion he wouldn't last long.

What did surprise Naruto though, and make him feel just the tiniest bit jealous of the team though, was just who he recognized their Sensei as. Kakashi Hatake, he was rather noticeable, what with his tall stature, face-mask and spiky silver hair.

He was one of the strongest Shinobi in the village, and literally a living legend. Sharingan no Kakashi, the only non-Uchiha - besides Naruto himself - to ever have a Sharingan eye via implantation. Said to have mastered over a thousand Jutsu by liberal use of his fallen team-mates Sharingan eye and trained by Namikaze Minato himself.

'_Tsk, lucky little Uchiha-runt._' He thought spitefully to himself as he stopped behind the team he remembered as being labelled as 'Team 7'. If only he had gotten Kakashi as his own sensei, he would have grown in leaps and bounds thanks to the amount of Jutsu he could learn from the man.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama I'm sure my team will have fun cleaning the Inuzuka Kennels." Kakashi said to the Hokage in parting as he turned on his heel, prepared to leave the room. Only to stop short as he caught sight of Naruto.

Sasuke noted him as he turned and gave him his condescending smirk, "Hn, Teme." Sasuke greeted him.

_'As usual.' _The blonde deadpanned to himself.

Naruto gave him the barest of nods as he replied, "Uchiha-runt." He replied as he stepped around the team, ignoring Sasuke's eye-twitch, Sakura's indignant screeches and the chuckles of Kakashi and Takashi.

As Team 7 vacated, Naruto nodded to the Sandaime Hokage and began his debrief after a light gesture from the older Shinobi, "Mission Complete Hokage-sama, all 13 targets were easily found and taken care of. I had no troubles with them worth mentioning." The blonde relayed, handing the scroll containing all 13 heads of the missing-nin to the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi chortled lightly, "Well done Naruto-kun, very well done." He replied, his old wizened voice tinged with pride. "I'll expect your written report sometime later, but for now here." Sarutobi continued, handing Naruto a scroll, "Standard pay for C-rank missions, multiplied by 13 and coming to a grand total of 715,000 Ryo."

Naruto's eyes bugged for a moment, before he reigned his surprise in. '_Damn that's a lot of money._' He thought to himself. Still, it wasn't like he was rich or something like that. The average chakra blade was worth a whole 2 million Ryo, and those blades didn't hold a candle to the blades used by the Shinobigatana Shichininshū (_Seven Ninja Swordsmen_).

But still, it was a nice tidy sum of money, and it would go a long way to renovating his apartment. There was a nice black leather couch and HD TV he had his eyes on.

Nodding to himself, pleased with his pay Naruto began speaking once more, "Thank you Hokage-sama, if there's nothing else you need me for-" He began to say. He had intended to leave on that and head to his apartment, unfortunately for him the Hokage had other plans though.

"Ah there is one more thing..." Sarutobi started as he picked up another scroll and held it towards Naruto who accepted it, "That is a B-rank mission I'd like you to partake. I've been hearing some disturbing rumours about the Takumi Village (_Village Of Artisans_), rumours that the village has been abandoned except for a group of blacksmiths who are supposedly in the middle of creating a group of extremely powerful chakra conductive weapons and intend to attack a not as of yet mentioned village..." The Hokage trailed off before continuing as he looked Naruto steadily in the eye, "Your mission is to infiltrate the village, confirm these rumours and report back to me in so I can recruit a proper strike team to destroy their plans before they come into fruiton."

Naruto processed the details easily enough, the mission sounded interesting at least, compared to hunting E-rank criminals that was. "I accept, Hokage-sama, I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning after resting for the night." Naruto replied with a bow, "By your leave?" He inquired a moment later.

"Yes yes, dismissed Naruto-kun." The old Hokage dismissed with an affectionate smile.

Naruto nodded and turned on his heels, leaving the room swiftly.

Outside the room, Naruto took a deep-breath and exhaled, "Kami! It's so God damn hard to act professionally and not just come out and call him old man or 'Sandaime-jiji'." Naruto grumbled to himself as he made his way out of the tower and began leaping from building to building, heading towards his apartment.

* * *

6:30Am The next morning, Naruto sat on his new large black leather suite and finished strapping on his bracers.

Flowing his chakra through the bracers, Naruto mentally counted the contents of what he had sealed inside them, double checking to make sure he had everything he needed for combat and travelling purposes.

"Everything's there." The blonde concluded after a few moments. Standing up, he grabbed the TV remote from his glass coffee table and switched his new 130 inch plasma TV off.

Naruto grinned as he looked over his newly furnished apartment. His living room was all he'd had fixed up at the moment, he didn't want to go spend all his newly acquired cash already. Mahogany wood flooring, a black lather deluxe suite, 130 inch plasma TV, glass coffee table, white shag rug, dark paint coated walls and a new marble fireplace to replace his old decrepit one.

All together, it cost a pretty penny. A full 43,000 Ryo. And thank God for the _Kage Bunshin_ or he would have _still_ been fixing his newly furnished living-room up.

As it was, thanks to his clones, it only took a couple of hours.

And now, he had a very expensive, yet appealing and cozy living-room. Now all he had to do was re-furnish the kitchen, the bathroom, the hall and his bedroom and he was done.

He could literally feel the clones grumbling in the back of his mind already.

Making his way into the hall, Naruto made sure to grab a warm black jacket and slipped it on as he eased out of his front-door, locking it behind him with the key and then the security seals he placed around his apartment.

The villagers rarely ever did anything other than glare at him, but better safe than sorry.

With that, he leaped from his apartment complex and landed on the roof of the building opposite it and then took off into the brisk morning air.

He arrived at the Village Gate a few lax minutes later and stopped in front of it, nodding to the 'Eternal Gate Guards' Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey." Naruto greeted with a nod.

"Yo, Naruto!" Izumo replied with a big smile, "You heading out for another mission already? You just got back from a pretty long stretch of them yesterday." The bandanna wearing Chunin inquired. He was average height, with brown hair tufting from the bandanna and wearing the standard Chunin Garb.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, "Uzumaki Naruto, signing out of the village on a B-rank mission." The blonde stated, as procedure.

Kotetsu, Izumo's partner, a man with spiky blue locks of hair, with a bandage across his nose and also wearing the standard Chunin garb, shook his head in amusement as he wrote down Naruto's name on the gate-list of leaving/returning Shinobi, "Sheesh kid, at this rate you'll be a Jonin by next year." He said teasingly with a cheerful grin, despite how early it was and that he had probably been up all night guarding the gate, "I mean what is that now? 11 C-ranks and this will be your first B already even though you've only been a Genin for like 2 months?" Kotetsu continued to probe.

Naruto grinned back at him, feeling his chest swell with pride from the compliments, "13 C-ranks, and this'll be my 2nd B-rank." The blonde corrected, his grin splitting his face and showing off his longer than normal canines.

Izumo gave an appreciative whistle, "Damn, that's impressive kid." The bandanna wearing Chunin told him, "The other kids who graduated along-side you have barely started on D-ranks and you're already near enough moving up to consistent B-ranks."

Kotetsu snorted, "What do you expect? He looks like some kinda fusion of Kakashi and the Yondaime, especially with how that Sharingan eye of his and the speed he moves at with his _Shunshin _(_Body Flicker_)"

Naruto snickered, "I'm glad to hear you have such high expectations of me." He interrupted, "But I need to get going already..." The blonde haired hunter-nin trailed off.

"Right, right..." Kotetsu waved him off, "You're all signed out and cleared for your mission, have fun kid." The spikey blue haired Chunin told him with a grin.

"And," Izumo cut in, "Look us up for a spar when you get back kid, I'm sure we can have some fun causing chaos in a three-way brawl, money bets and all." He stated with a grin and challenging glint in his eye.

Naruto grinned right back at him, "I'll be sure to look you guys up when I get back." He replied, "Kicking your ass and taking your money seems like fun to me." The blonde continued, laughing in amusement at the older shinobi's annoyed grumbling.

"Later." He waved goodbye, before taking off at a fast pace out of the village and into the trees. Heading towards Kawa no Kuni (_The Land Of Rivers_).

* * *

It took roughly a day and a half to reach his destination. Kawa no Kuni (_The Land Of Rivers)_ wasn't very far to travel, seeing as the area was directly between Hi no Kuni (_The Land Of Fire_) and Kaze no Kuni (_The Land Of Wind_).

Thankfully, because of the alliance between Konoha and Suna, no Suna Nin would be attacking him and giving away his position as he silently and vigilantly watched Takumi no Sato (_The Village of Artisans_) for any sign of life.

He'd arrived at his destination a few hours before sundown and proceeded to watch and wait for the sun to fall, and the moon to hang high in the sky and give him the cover of darkness.

Naruto scowled as he pulled his headband back down over his Sharingan eye. I hadn't taken him long to notice that the village literally was abandoned and was more of a ghost-town than any of the villages he'd seen that were full of life and bustle.

But after an hour or so of watching the village, he'd honed in on 4 chakra signatures moving around the village. He couldn't tell exactly where they were, he was no sensor after all and only knew the basics of tracking enemy ninja by their chakra signature.

Thankfully with his Sharingan he'd been able to get a look at one of the 4 signatures. It was a woman with green hair and yellow bangs, wearing a large blue coat and a low-cut red dress underneath it. The thing tha caught his attention though was the pair of turqoise blue dual short-swords hanging from her back.

They practically radiated Wind Chakra.

The swords reminded him of the stories he had heard about the famed Raijin no Ken (_Sword Of The Thunder God_), the famed personal weapon of the Nidaime Hokage. A weapon that was practically a living sword of thunder.

Feeling the woman drift further away, Naruto suppressed his chakra as low as he could and stealthily made his way toward where the felt the other three chakra signatures.

"God, it's murder to suppress my chakra." Naruto grimaced in a whisper, "I really need to start working on chakra Control again, if there was any sensors here I would have been spotted from miles away."

He continued on silently as possible, creeping from building to building finally reaching his target after a few minutes.

Crouching down on the roof of the building he was on, Naruto peered over the ledge and looked directly into the windows of what he assumed was a factory building, what with the large conveyor belt inside the large room he was peering inside of.

The three chakra signatures he felt were in fact 3 males. The first one was a boy that looked just a bit older than him with short blue hair, a tight short purple top and grey slacks. From where he was Naruto couldn't help but automatically label him as a 'pretty boy'.

The next two wore the same attire, both in large dark blue trench coats, but that's where the similarities ended. The first of the men was a massive towering giant, easily over 6 feet tall with long messy brown hair, a square face and brown shaggy beard.

The final man was averaged sized for a male with short cropped grey hair, a gaunt face and slim body.

All four of the people he'd seen in the village tonight had one thing in common. They all had the same Hitai-ate hanging from white cloth. The symbol on each of the four forehead protectors being for Takumi no Sato (_The Village of Artisans_).

"What...?" Naruto whispered to himself, confusedly. "But this village hasn't had a shinobi force for like 80 years, why are they wearing Hitai-ate declaring them ninja of this village?" He continued in a murmur.

Shaking his head, the young blonde hunter-nin focused a minute amount of chakra into his ears. Thanks to the Kyuubi, his senses were already enhanced, he only needed a little help from chakra and...

"...What's the name of the newest container of the Ichibi no Shukaku...?" The shorted gaunt-faced man inquired gruffly. From the command in his voice, Naruto guessed him to be the leader here.

The young blue haired teen spoke up next, his voice soft and very feminine. "He goes by the title Gaara no Sabaku (_Gaara Of The Sand_), he's the son of the current Yondaime Kazekage and is rumoured to be the ultimate weapon of the Sand Village, and as well as an uncontrollable monster."

The largest man, towering abovve both other male occupants of the factory laughed deeply, "Hah..Hah...Hah...With the Shukaku under our control, we will have our revenge against the 5 great nations and crush them under our boot..."

"Tsk." Naruto snarled to himself softly, recognizing the name. He had done as much research on the 9 bijuu as he was able to after Itachi revealed his status of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to him, "They're after the 1-tailed Bijuu, just like Akatsuki except on a smaller scale." He couldn't quite keep the indignation and anger from his voice as he whispered to himself.

Hey may not know who this Gaara was, but at the end of the day this Gaara was one of his brethren. A Jinchuuriki just like him, and no doubt suffering the hatred of his own village just like he, Naruto himself was.

Naruto was so deep in his indignation on Gaara's behalf, that he almost didn't notice the attack heading his way.

Almost.

Danger senses blaring, Naruto sprung backwards into a hand-stand and backflipped to his feet out of his previous position, just in time for a large tornado of bladed wind to completely slice and dice the rocky area of the roof into rubble.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" His attacker drawled as she sauntered towards him, her dual blue short-swords spinning leasurely in her hands, "A little leaf-rat.." She finished lazily, a malicious grin up-turning her lips.

Naruto cursed himself for being so stupid and not paying attention, allowing the woman he'd been keeping an eye on earlier to find him and catch him unawares.

'_Fuck, unless those guys are completely inept they must have sensed the chakra from that attack, or at least heard the ruckus it caused._' The blonde berated himself, '_Shit, that was a powerful Futon Jutsu, If those other 3 join her __I'__m done for...'_ His thoughts trailed off.

On that thought, he put up a confident front as he replied to his sneak attacker, "It doesn't matter, I've already got what I came for..." Naruto trailed off with a smirk. Tossing a wave, Naruto quick as he could bent at the knee's and sprung back into a high backflip, soaring high into the air.

"See ya, you old hag!" He called out as he landed on the rooftop of a building a good 30 feet away, and literally exploded into a _Shunshin(Body Flicker)_ high tailing it out of the village and into the forest as fast he could.

The woman right on his heels, throwing Futon Jutsu after Futon Jutsu in an attempt to slow him down.

* * *

"Come out you little brat! I know you're here!" The woman called into the forest foliage as she launched a tornado of wind from her swords at a large tree next to her, shredding it completely.

Naruto, hiding in the tree just beside the one that had been destroyed moments before, grimaced. The wind Jutsu that chick was throwing around where all high level, and she didn't even look the slight bit winded after launching them at him as if they were party favours.

'_No choice, I won't be able to hide for much longer, __and in a running fight she'll eventually hit me with one of her Jutsu and then it's all over.' _Naruto thought to himself, '_There's no time to come up __with a proper strategy at the moment, so I'm gonna have to just wing it._'

Mind made up, he leaped silently into the air, blurring through handseals as he descended towards his so far unawares opponent. "_Raiton: Jibashi!(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!)_" Throwing his hands out, fingers pointed towards his target, Naruto unleashed two light blue waves of crackling electricty from his finger-tips.

The surging electricity didn't make it far on it's path towards his opponent. Mere moments after he called out the name of his Jutsu, she spun on her heels and swung both of her blue short-swords, launching her own jutsu in retaliation, "_Senmōfū!(__Rotating Ferocious Wind!__)_"

From the blades of the swords, a gale force of wind was launched, ripping through his Lightning Jutsu with ease within seconds, and catching Naruto head-on as he fell towards the ground, immobile and unable to dodge.

Or it would have if he didn't disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Did you really think that would work on me, you piece of Konoha trash!" She called out, her mocking voice projecting over the quiet forest, "I am Kujaku of the _Shitenshōnin(Four Celestials)_, your pathetic little Jutsu can't hope to touch me!" Kujaku continued, her voice raising and becoming more shrill as she went on.

"K_aton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)_"

Her reply was in the form of a large red-hot sphere of fire soaring through the forest towards her, burning anything it touched to ashes.

Jumping, Kujaku landed on a branch of a tree above her position, just in time for the fire jutsu to hit her previous position and burn the landscape a deep charcoal black before dissipating.

She had no time to think though, as Naruto, Sharingan blazing raged out of a_ Shunshin (Body Flicker) _and nailed her with a devastating two punch combo to the stomach, followed by a spin into an elbow across her cheek, sending her plummeting back down to the earth below, where she landed with an audible 'thump', a large purple bruise forming on her cheek.

Kujaku screeched in fury as she leaped to her feet, slashing her swords over and over again through the air and sending multiple blades of wind blitzing through the air, rapidly towards Naruto.

Naruto's implanted eye saw it all easily, how she channelled her chakra, and how her Jutsu worked, '_So that's how she uses such powerful Jutsu so easily and without pause, the swords take the small amount of chakra she channels through the, turns it into wind chakra and amplifies it by a great deal, enabling her to use high level Wind Jutsu without any hard-training at all._' The blonde hunter-nin thought to himself just as the blades of wind tore into him, leaving behind a bloody mess that used to be his body.

But once again, his body erupted in smoke and in his previous place was a mutilated log.

"You damn brat!" Kujaku screeched again, looking around her wildly. "Your little Shinobi tricks are nothing compared to my _Fujaku Hishō Shōken! (Soaring Shortswords!)_"

As she continued to look around herself wildly, she was caught unawares by the pair of feet launching from beneath her, directly parallel of her own feet and sending her soaring into the air, off balance.

She had no time to recover. Naruto appeared right behind her in mid-air, "_Kage Buyō! (Shadow of __the Dancing Leaf!)_"

Directly behind her in mid-air, Naruto unsealed a Kunai from one of his bracer, and instantly the Kunai began to surge with Wind Chakra.

Swinging wide, Naruto went for the kill. Intending to bury his wind enhanced kunai through his opponents throat.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Kujaku with great effort, crossed the soaring shortswords over her chest, channeled chakra and allowed the chakra blades to work their magic, "_Kazi Gaeshi! _(_Wind Return!_)" The green and yellow haired woman declared through gritted teeth.

From her chest, where the soaring shortswords were crossed over one another a small hurricane of powerful, churning wind erupted into the sky, blinding fast before it changed courses and honed in on the Futon Chakra being expelled from Naruto's Kunai.

Too fast for Naruto to counter, the hurricane crashed into his arm with jarring force, sending him plummeting towards the ground, a loud, audible 'CRACK' echoing over the forest.

"GAGH!" Naruto bellowed in pain, barely managing to flip over and land on his feet. Gripping his arm tightly, Naruto swallowed heavily when he noticed the bone below the elbow sticking out at an odd angle.

"Shit, it's broken!" He hissed at himself in pain.

"Nice try, Konoha trash!" Kujaku's mocking voice rang as she landed a good 10 feet away from him, "But it seems your skills as a shinobi just can't match up to mine." She continued to belittle him.

"Tsk..." Naruto growled at her as he looked her in the eye, the three tomoe in his Sharingan eye beginning to spin slowly, "Don't go spitting that crap so arrogantly, your skills as a Shinobi are pathetic, the only reason you're not dead yet is those chakra blades of yours." The blonde hunter-nin replied through gritted teeth.

He could literally feel his broken arm mending. Thanks to the Kyuubi, he had a very powerful healing ability. Although the Sandaime had revealed that his regeneration abilities wouldn't be quite as fast or powerful it could be until he made contact with the Kyuubi and awakened it from it's deep, Fuinjutsu induced sleep.

But it would work for now. At this moment he only needed to buy a little time to get some use of his arm back.

Kujaku growled at his insult, "That just shows you how superior we of Takumi no Sato are to you pathetic Shinobi produced by the 5 great nations!" The dual sword wielder bit back, "We used to supply all of your villages with all of their Shinobi weapon needs but then you all turned on us, looted and pillaged us for our weapons in fear that we would side against you! But now, with these weapons we will have our revenge against the 5 great na-"

That was as far as she got before Naruto cut her off, standing to his full height and the 3 tomoe in his Sharingan spinning so fast that Kujaku felt a bit dizzy just watching it, "Yeah, I don't care about your sob-story, I'm a Shinobi, and I already have my very own sob-story to work with." He told her with a condescending smirk of his own, "Anyhow, you've got much bigger problems to deal with at the moment." The blonde continued.

"Oh, and what are those 'bigger problems you little piece of filth?" Kujaku sneered at him, her voice tinged with outrage at him cutting her off.

Naruto continued to smirk at her as he replied, "Because, all this time we've been talking, didn't you notice my Sharingan at work?" He asked her.

Kujaku's eyes widened, "That's the Sharingan!?" She questioned in disbelief, "Then that means...?" She trailed off, bringing her hands up in the _Hitsuji_ (_Ram_) Seal, "Genjutsu Ka-"

She prepared to break the Genjutsu when the Naruto in front of her disappeared and she heard his voice echo all around her, "Too little, too late!" Was the blonde's victorious cry, before everything that Kujaku knew went black.

Naruto stood behind Kujaku with a smirk as he watched her topple and fall forward face first into the dirt a kunai buried in her throat right up to the handle and blood pouring into a small pool beside her body.

She was without a doubt dead.

"_Magen: Hiei_ (_Demonic Illusion: Flying Shadow_)." Naruto said to himself with a proud smirk, "I'm getting pretty good at using Genjutsu while in combat." He chuckled to himself. He could still remember when he had trouble using Genjutsu to confuse a bloody pigeon. He'd come a long way.

Grimacing, Naruto rolled his shoulder, hissing slightly from the still throbbing pain in his injured arm. The broken bone had set, and was slowly healing but it would take sometime before the arm was fully battle ready.

Sighing, he pulled his headband over his Sharingan eye again, before leaning down and grabbing the Soaring Shortswords from Kujaku's cooling, dead hands. "'To the victor, goes the spoils'." Naruto quoted.

"Damn!" He muttered to himself when he picked the blades up, "That is some powerful Wind Chakra!" The blonde declared as he funnelled his chakra through the blades, feeling the swords conductive nature latch onto his chakra.

"I'll put these babies to much better use than you." He told the corpse of his opponent. Turning, Naruto looked to where he felt the three chakra signatures of his opponents 'gang' blitzing towards him at top speed from the west, "I better get out of here." The blonde told himself, before a smirk made it's way onto his face, "But... I guess I'll leave these three with a parting gift."

Moulding Wind Chakra, Naruto allowed it to be funnelled into the blades before tossing them up into the air, spinning rapidly all the way and blasting two funnelled torrents of bladed wind towards where he felt his opponents coming from.

_Uma_ – _Tora_ - _Mi_ - _Hitsuji_ - _Saru_ - _I_ - _Uma_ – _Tora_!

All eight hand-seals were blurred through in under 2 seconds, even with Naruto's injured arm, Setting his fingers in a ring position around his move, Naruto breathed in deeply, before exhaling a large fiery hell, "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_ (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!_)" From his mouth, Naruto blew and unleashed a large blistering hot ball of fire that blasted into the bladed wind created by the Soaring Shortswords and exploded into a massive fire storm that consumed anything in it's wake.

By the time the fire calmed down, near enough half of the forest would be burned to the ground.

But as for Naruto, by the time the Soaring Short Swords had plummeted back down into his waiting arms. He had already sealed them within his bracers within a second, and made liberal use of his skills with the _Shunshin no Jutu _(_Body Flicker Jutsu_) to retreat back towards Hi no Kuni and from there Konoha, in a blur of speed so fast no untrained human eye could ever hope to track it. It burned through chakra like nobodies business, but as he'd said earlier, he was never lacking for power.

* * *

**Aaaaand Done! **

**How was it?**

**Feel free to review, hate, rage, flame or anything you want. But make sure to atleast tell me what you think I need to work on in these 'reviews'.**

**I'm pretty sure I'm going to get some people raging at me, because of Naruto spending lots of money on material possessions.**

**Just to clear the air. He's still 12, despite being under a death-threat he's a Shinobi and is thus prepared to die anytime he enters combat. It's not going to stop him from living his life, and so he's basically in the process of giving his apartment a make-over and basically turning it into his very own bachelor pad.**

**As for the prices. The Naruto currency is said to be 10ryo to 1 Dollar, and the mission pay for C-rank missions is said to vary from 30,000 Ryo to 100,000 Ryo. Now Naruto was out hunting other Shinobi and killing them, even if they were only E-D rank Criminals. Thats much more dangerous than defending some travelling civillian from a bunch of bandits because any decent Academy Student is worth atleast 50 bandits with no training. Anyway, each kill was labelled as a C-rank mission, and the average for each of those E-D rank nins would be in my opinion between 55,000 to 70,000.**

**In the end, I settled on 55,000 for each kill Naruto made. As for the purchases he made, I know how much most of the items he bought are price wise in £ (pounds), but in $ (dollars) I was only able to make a rough estimate for everything together and come out with round 4300$, which would make it in Naruto's currency, 43,000.**

**Anyway, moving on. What do you think of my decision for Naruto to obtain the Soaring Shortswords? They appeared at the very last arc of pre-Shippuden Naruto.**

**That chick was unleashing very powerful Wind Jutsu without even being winded easily, and that was only from channeling small amounts of Chakra through the blades.**

**I'm thinking, what can Naruto do with these things by using his basic Wind Manipulation Skills, and channeling massive amounts of chakra through the blades? And what will he be able to do with them once he masters his Wind Chakra nature?**

**Combined the Wind jutsu from those blades, and some high level Fire Jutsu, say for instance the Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon missile)...Yeah, I'm thinking some Jutsu on the same level as that S-rank Fire Jutsu Madara was throwing around that killed ****like 50 Jonin Shinobi in an instant - ****Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku****(****Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation).**

**Anyway, I had also planned on showing off some more of Naruto's skills with Fuinjutsu in this chapter, but the fight went in a different way than I had initially planned. Oh well, I'll show his skills with it in later chapters.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the fight scene? I wasn't to happy about it to be honest. But then it's the first time I've tried to write a fight scene that included Naruto using Genjutsu, so I was a little out of my element.**

**Last thing before I go. Most of you will already know how most of the Ninjutsu, Naruto uses works but not many people really pay attention to the Genjutsu, so I'll label it's name and effects below here, just incase you give you a better understanding of it.**

_Magen: Hiei_ (_Demonic Illusion: Flying Shadow_) – _C-rank Genjutsu_ - _It's a low level Genjutsu that hypnotizes the opponent and confuses them into seeing something that isn't there. In this instance, Naruto used it to hide his presence, sneak behind Kujaku and kill her before she could react. With the Sharingan – especially Shisui's – Hypnosis based Genjutsu are a lot easier to perform for Naruto than the other Genjutsu, and with Shisui's eye, he can perform some of the hypnosis based Genjutsu without any hand-seals._

**Anyway, that's me for now. Review, piss, shit, rape...all that other sentimental crap that you minions of mine do.**

**I'M OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
